


Hate Fucking is Fun

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [68]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Hate Fucking is Fun

**Fury locks teachers Peter and Bucky in an art supply closest. Cue hate fucking that turns into passion sex**

**Rough sex, past self-harm, prep, body worship, oral sex, Peter's naked while Bucky has all of his clothes on, emotions, rough sex, degradation, hair pulling, cock slapping, cum eating/swallowing**

——————

"No! He is not touching the new art supplies!" Peter exclaimed. Fury cocked his head.

"You said you wanted help sorting the new supplies and reorganising the art room." He teased. Peter glanced at Bucky who rolled his eyes and had a smug little grin that did _things_ to Peter. Things that Peter wasn't supposed to experience form a man Peter was supposed to hate.

"Fine," he turned to Bucky and pointed a finger at him, "If you break anything you're paying for it."

After telling Bucky how to sort the new paints, take off the labels and organise the stationary they dissolved into silence. Bucky thought it was awkward, maybe Peter did too but it made Bucky's eye twitch.

"Why do you hate me?" He blurted, blushing madly as he turned around. Peter froze, turning slowly. They'd always had this aggressive rivalry going, Peter being the Art faculty head and Bucky the HSIE faculty head.

"I don't hate you." Peter exclaimed. They're ere facing earthier now, Bucky placing down the pastels and Peter his knife cutting the boxes open.

"Then why do you act like it? Because I have tattoos and you're a straight edge kid?" Bucky asked.

"No way! I'm not as straight edged as everyone likes to think." Peter said. That familiar humiliated blush grew on his face.

"Okay, is it because you have a vendetta against history? Or that I ride a motorcycle? Or that I got out of a gang? Or that I have long hair? Or that I have mental health issues?" Peter was growing impossibly redder.

"It's because I'm in love with you!" He shouted. It stopped Bucky's ramble, blush darkening on his cheeks.

"What?" Bucky asked. Peter persed his lips.

"Of course I am! You're gentle and smart and caring! I've seen you in a classroom and you are so talented and, and you're, you're perfect! And maybe I'm the only one that sees that but it's true!" His arms were waving around in the air.

"And it's easier to hate you because you could never like someone like me! It's easier to pretend I want to beat you up then push you against a wall and let you fuck me until I forget my name! It's easier to pretend I'm _not_ in love with you!" Peter was shouting frantically, fingers tugging roughly at his hair.

He was very, very, very surprised when his eyes closed then after a moment he was being pushed back against one of the hip height work benchs. He was even more surprised when he opened his eyes to find Bucky Barnes pinning his hips to the wood with his own, hands clamped tightly around Peter's wrists and holding them to the wood. Then he was kissing him; rough and dirty and hard, lips wet and tongue forcing its way into Peter's mouth to tangle with his own.

"Fuck. You have no idea how hard it is to pretend I hate you when I want to shove you against the wall and make you forget your name. You have no idea how hard it is to pretend I hate you when I don't and that I'm in love with you. I'm in love with your freckles, your hands, your hips, your fucking ass and I'm in love with the fact you never shut up about science and maths and art and that you care so much about other people you forget about your self!" It came out in a klutz and Bucky covered it up with another harsh kiss. It had peter mewling into his mouth.

Peter hugged his head back by a firm grip on his hair.

"Is this okay?" He breathed.

"Yes. If it's okay with you." Bucky answered. Peter moaned and dove back in for another kiss, already working on the buttons of his shirt. Bucky helped the last few slip through, his cold hands immediately finding Peter's hot skin. Peter pushed closer to him, hips jerking when he realised he was disastrously hard. Breaking the kiss and looking down to see that Bucky was to.

"So many scars." Bucky whispered. Peter blinked rapidly, looking down at his exposed chest, his shirt slipping down his shoulders.

"I stopped doing that. I promise." He whispered. Bucky looked up at him, kissing around Peter's mouth, fingers tracing over the scars.

"Good. You don't deserve this," then he was ducking down and kissing over every single scar, over his ribs, his sternum, abdomen, even his hips. He helped the shirt of the rest of the way from Peter's arms, kissing over the exposed scars then back down Peter's chest and stomach. He looked up at Peter questioningly when his fingers found his belt.

"Take it off," it came out more as an order then he meant, but it made Bucky's eyelids flutter and bite down over his belly button. He tugged Peter's belt loose, dropping it to the side and working on Peter's shoes and socks somewhat impatiently. Peter threw his head back when Bucky worked on peeling his pants down, kissing at his thighs, knees, then calves, nipping gently at the sensitive skin.

"Fuck, you're so soft. I thought you'd be so hairy but you shaving is so much better." Bucky moaned, nuzzling into Peter's crotch and breathing him in through the tented fabric.

"James, please." Peter moaned. Bucky just grinned, holding Peter's thighs firmly to stop him squirming.

"Patience." Bucky cooed. Peter should have expected him to be a tease, tracing the hems of his simple black underwear with his fingers and nuzzling against his clothed cock until he was moaning into the air and leaking into the fabric. Then it was so much better, Peter could hear the snap of a lube bottle, peeking down he saw Bucky had duck through Peter's bag.

Bucky's lubed fingers were pushing back his underwear and tracing his hole. Peter was so distracted by the feeling and the action of spreading his legs so Bucky could move closer, he didn't notice him tugging his cock out of his underwear. He definitely noticed it when Bucky engulfed him all in one go while slipping two fingers inside him.

"Fuck!" Peter shouted, pushing both into Bucky's mouth and onto his fingers, head thrown back, fingers tight on the wood, legs high and spread in the air and thighs twitching.

Bucky thought it was the prettiest sight, bobbing his head and watching Peter's warm thick length going in and out of his mouth, tongue playing with the flushed red and swollen tip. All while scissoring his fingers and fucking them in and out. When he looked up Peter's whole face was screwed ip in pleasure, hair damp with sweat, face flushed the same pretty red as his cock.

"Fuck, fuck, I n-need you to fuck me!" Peter shouted. Bucky hummed around him, relishing in the soft cry and adding a third finger, spreading them and fucking them in and out until he was satisfied.

"Underwear on or off?" Bucky asked. Peter messily reached for his underwear, pushing it down his thighs until Bucky took the hint and snatched them off his legs. Peter sat up enough that he could work up Bucky's buttons but got impatient and ripped the shirt down the middle.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Bucky muttered, letting the shirt fall down his shoulders and arms, exposing his scarred and tattooed chest.

"You're so beautiful," Peter muttered, tracing over the hard muscle of Bucky's chest. Bucky grunted, yanking off his belt, dropping it to the floor. Peter had to admit he was being greedy when he reached for Bucky's button and zipper, pushing Bucky's pants down his thighs enough that Bucky could move comfortably to let them fall around his ankles. Then working down Bucky's underwear.

"Demanding," Bucky cooed, kissing Peter's temple. It made Peter whine, moving closer to the edge of the cabinet and wrapping a hand around Bucky's length.

"You're so big." He exclaimed. He fingers barely touched when he wrapped his hands around it, thick veins running up and down the length, red swollen head that made Peter's mouth water.

"If I had known you were a size queen I would have done this earlier." Bucky muttered. Peter all but mewled pointing to his bag.

"Condom. Bag," Peter struggled out, watching Bucky haphazardly reach into his bag and yank out the condom, then tear it in his teeth, already rolling it on before he stepped back between Peter's legs. Bucky was gentle on the slide in, pushing in, then out and pushing in an extra inch. When he was fully pressed in made Peter see stars, jaw slack and eyes drifted closed.

Bucky's grunts and cries, Peter's moans and groans were locked behind the locked door with Bucky's purposeful thrusts that were slow and steady, tugging at his rim and pressing over his prostate. Peter didn't know where to hold his hands, one pressed flat against the wood and the other splayed out on the hard muscle of Bucky's chest. His head was hung back, jaw slack and eyes wide, Bucky was watching him closely, head ducked down to drink in the sight, hair hanging over his face.

Bucky thought he was so pretty like this, pink in the face and seeping down his neck and chest. Eyes lidded and lips parted, tongue peeking out of his lips. Peter knew he was trying to make it good for him, but he needed something more. Yes, Bucky was great at this, moving with Pete, but he needed more. More of Bucky his purposeful thrusts, more of that roughness Peter knew he was capable of. More, more, more.

"Use me," he struggled out after a particularly good brush of his prostate. Bucky looked up at his face properly, eyes coming away from Peter's cock bobbing proudly in the air with his thrusts before resting on his stomach as he slowed down.

"What?" He asked. His thrusts were slowing down and Peter let out an impatient noise.

"I want you to use me." Peter repeated. He was gripping Bucky's arms tightly, legs spread and eyes lidded. Bucky smirked, snapping his hips forward and into Peter. It made him cry out, jaw clenching and eyes snapping shut. His cock bobbed uselessly in the air between them, sending a jet of precum across Peter's chest.

"Oh! Oh my god!" Peter cried. Bucky grunted, crowding in close. He was barely pulling out before fucking back in. He probably didn't even mean to brush all the right places, but he was.

"Shit! Fuck you feel so good." Bucky grunted, hands gripping Peter's thighs tightly. Peter moaned again, hand scrambling for a hold on the wood.

"Yeah? You like that? Nothing more than a fuck toy baby?" Bucky asked. Peter nodded as best he could, his body bouncing with Bucky's thrusts. One of Bucky's hands freed his thigh, threading into his hair and pulling him forward.

"Tell me then." He demanded. Peter didn't want to admit that the sting on his scalp felt so good, crowding in close so Bucky's lips were brushing his as he spoke. A harsh slap at his hard and leaking cock brought him back into the moment.

"Yes! Yes, I love it!" Peter cried. Bucky grinned, humming as he picked up the speed. They were shaking the workbench they were on but didn't care.

"Yeah? You gonna cum on my cock baby?" Bucky asked, the other hand on his thigh moved to his cock. Peter's legs shook in the air, the heel of his right foot pressing into Bucky's back and the other bent back. Bucky's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him up and down. Peter spasmed, trying to keep up the rhythm of moving down on Bucky but also fuck up into his hand.

"Ple-ea-ease!" Peter stuttered. Bucky hummed, tugging Peter forward and kissing him harshly, tongue slipping into Peter's mouth. His hips were a blur, shaking harshly against Peter's ass, hand squeezing demandingly around his cock and speeding up then playing with the head.

"Come on baby, cum for me." Bucky cooed. Peter dove back in for the next kiss, moaning and crying into Bucky's mouth as he ground his hips in circles to get Bucky as deep as possible while fucking up into his hand.

"Fuck, 'm gonna cum baby, gonna film you up. Gonna leave you leaking with me-Ah!" Bucky was left humping into Peter's mouth as he worked Peter through his orgasm while filling the condom with his cum. Peter whined against his lips, making Bucky realise he was still tugging his cock.

"Shi-i-i-it!" Bucky cried, fucking in once more time before he was done. Peter took the hand around his cock and brought it up to his mouth, suckling on his fingers and gathering the cum with his tongue.

"Don't do that. I need a minute." Bucky muttered. Peter giggled around his fingers, looking down at the mess.

"About that leaving me leaking with you," he started. Bucky hummed and looked up at him, "My apartment. We can finish the storeroom tomorrow after you've made me forget my name and left me leaking." Peter said firmly. Bucky moaned, digging his head into Peter's neck, pulling out halfway before fucking back in.

"One more? Please?" He begged. Peter hummed, moving against him.

"Fine, but you have to make me cum again."

——————

"So you're getting along now?" Fury asked. Bucky and Peter both nodded. Peter was bright red in the face and Bucky was looking away from Fury's eyes.

"Does this have anything to do with why you now share the same home address? Or why you both arrive at the same time in the same car?" Fury asked. Peter and Bucky glanced at eachother then back to Fury who snorted.

"I don't care. Just don't let it get in the way of your work. Have fun telling the rest of the faculty."


End file.
